It's Not Unusual
by The Original Horcrux
Summary: Rose catches Hugo and Lorcan in a 'compromising' position.


It's Not Unusual

_Thump, thump, thump._

I'm hearing suggestive noises coming from Mum and Dad's room… merlin; I refuse to believe that they're still having sex, you'd think that they'd wait until Hugo and I had moved out before they resumed their romantic life.

"God damnit." I muttered, pulling my blankets over my head and trying to block out the noise that is making my mind wonder to places that they shouldn't. _They're just moving the furniture_ I thought to myself, _they're not having sex, they're moving the furniture._

"Bloody hell, could you shut up." I said softly in an annoyed tone, glaring at the ceiling. Well, of course I didn't expect them to hear me, but I did hope they might quieten down a bit. Obviously someone up there doesn't like me too much at the moment… no I'm not referring to mum and dad. I mean right up there, like in the sky up there, yeah you get it.

_Thump._

"Holy…." I said, trailing off as realisation dawned over me, that was _not_ mum and dad's room that those suggestive noises were coming from… it was _Hugo's_. What the hell, how are mum and dad not awake? Their rooms are right next to each other.

Well, this changes things a bit, doesn't it? Seeing as he's my brother, my _younger_ brother at that, I can go in and tell him and whatever girl he's shagging to shut up and use a condom, or to at least a protective spell.

I slipped out of bed, pulled on my dressing gown and walked out of the room and up the staircase, taking care to jump the broken step that was halfway up the staircase (you can't be too careful) I tiptoed to Hugo's shut door and put my ear to it.

"Well, it's not the first time a man's sprinkled all over me," said a voice from within, it was muffled so I couldn't tell who had said it, though it was probably the girl.

"I love you." Another voice said and I mimed gagging as a moan sounded from within. Okay, it is time to put a stop to this once and for all. I gripped the door handle, hesitated for a second and pushed it open, getting ready to tell the girl he was shagging to get lost… the door swung open fully and my mouth dropped open… or the bloke he was shagging…

I think it's safe to say that I was _not_ prepared for what met my eyes. Hugo was lying stark naked on his bed, save for a pair of boxers. – thank Merlin for that! – With none other than _Lorcan Scamander_ sitting on top of him, literally humping him, and thank god that Lorcan was also wearing boxers, or I might've had to puke right then and there.

"Mother of god," I whispered, my eyes trained on the sight before me, unable to tear my eyes away from the horror.

"Shit." I heard Lorcan mutter, jumping off Hugo and leaping for his pants, which had been discarded on the floor, thankfully, far away from me.

"R-Rose," Hugo muttered.

"I-I'll just go." I muttered, turning and walking out of the door, the horrors of what I had just witnessed burned into my mind.

"Rose, wait." Hugo said, running after me, I turned to see him pulling on his pyjama pants over his boxers, "It wasn't what it looked like."

"Sorry," I said, shaking my head, "I shouldn't have intruded."

"Well there's always room for one more." Lorcan said suggestively as he buttoned up his shirt, "We could've used you an hour ago for naked hide and seek."

"Lorcan!" Hugo scolded, hitting Lorcan on the arm. Oh my god, give me a second, they were playing _naked hide and seek?_ In our house? I will not be able to look at Hugo the same way ever again.

"I think you should go home… Lorcan," I said, frowning slightly.

"It's getting late, anyway." Lorcan shrugged, nodding and gathering up his stuff. Getting late? It's fucking two in the morning.

"I'll see you at School, yeah?" Lorcan asked, giving Hugo a kiss on the lips, which lasted for a _little_ longer than necessary.

"Yeah," Hugo said, licking his lips as if he wanted to savour the taste of Lorcan's, "Love you."

"Love you too." Lorcan said, clambering awkwardly out of the window and dropping five feet to the ground and disapparating. As soon as I was sure that Lorcan was no longer here, I sat down in the chair next to Hugo's bed.

"Sit," I said, indicating his bed to him, "It's time we had a chat."

Hugo sat down nervously, fiddling with the string of his pyjama pants. I scrutinised him as he refused to meet my eyes.

"So…" I said, tapping my fingers on the arm of the chair, "You're gay?"

Hugo nodded slightly, still staring at the ground. I didn't say anything, waiting for him to speak. Hugo looked up at me with pleading eyes, "Please don't tell mum and dad, it's bad enough that you know."

"Why's that bad?" I asked, confused.

"Because you hate me now," Hugo said his voice choking up as the words came out of his mouth.

"Why would I hate you?" I asked my brow creasing as.

"Because I'm g-gay." Hugo said, starting to hiccup, like he always did whenever he was angry or upset.

"Oh Hugo," I said sympathetically, leaning over to give him a hug, "I don't hate you, you're still my brother. Plus, this family is full of surprises, so this really won't be unusual if you decide to tell everyone," I said comfortingly. Hugo grinned at me.

"Thanks Rose." He said happily, "You're the best sister ever."

"I'm your only sister you twat." I said pushing him playfully, "Now, don't ever let me catch you having sex again, my gag reflex can't withstand it."

Hugo blushed, "I'll make sure to cast the muffling charms on your room next time."

* * *

**AN: Whoa, that turned out to be quite sexual. I wasn't intending it to go that far, but hey when you're provided with two sexual John Barrowman quotes as prompts, the story kinda has to be sexual… anyway**

**This story is for;**

**The Hurdles Round of the 2012 Hogwarts Games  
The John Barrowman Challenge  
The Coming out with a twist Challenge**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Potter on **

**~The Original Horcrux~**


End file.
